The Dumbledores
by GabrielSnape
Summary: AU. Sixth Year fic. Spoilers for everything up to OOTP. Albus Dumbledore have long kept the knowledge of his family hidden. The Dumbledores will return and take the Wizarding World by storm. SLASH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Gabriel Doyle

**_Disclaimer_**: I in no way own or have a copyright for any of the characters or prior plots. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am merely a worker bee, mooching off of the Queen Bee.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for everything up to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. Alternate Universe from there. This story contains slash and violence. Read at your own risk.

_**The Dumbledores**_

"speaking"

'thinking'

telepathy

**Chapter One: Gabriel Doyle**

**Lost Souls Orphanage**

When Gabriel Doyle sensed a powerful aura on the outer edge, of his protective wards, he immediately rushed into action to protect the three younger orphans. He probed his defenses, and found the powerful aura he sensed to be benign in nature, still he remained wary. Common sense told him that only a few wizards could carry this depth of magic; overwhelming magic which very presence filled a room. For some odd reason, he knew this wizard was Albus Dumbledore, he felt connected. Just as he felt the connection, and started to poke at it, the connection was abruptly cut off. Gabriel sensed three other magical auras around Dumbledore; and there was one that was quite bestial in nature.

'This mage is a werewolf; interesting.' Thought Gabriel storing it away for a later time.

The door burst open and the Warden of the orphanage ran for his pistol beneath his dresser.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Shouted a male voice laced with disgust. The Warden flew across the room with a loud sickening crunch.

"Sir, I do believe the force behind your spell was ah… a little much for him do you not think so?". Questioned a gentle voice.

"Vermin like this should be locked up in Azkaban…muggle or not. The abuse of children should be the same charge as murder. If the headmaster hadn't done it, I would have! I still can't believe that such a place has been run for so long." Defended an outraged Tonks.

"Indeed, if Albus hadn't sensed a powerful magic-user in the area we would have never found this place, and these kids would have continued to be abused. We need to get these kids out of here, and to a warm place with lots of food." A rough male voice said.

"Remus please take this man to the of our non-magical holding cells, please." Directed Dumbledore. Remus nodded his head, took out a rose pin and disappeared.

A dark-skinned man reached out to one of the kids only to be blasted by a jet of red light, flying back towards a wall. Dumbledore waved his wand and mumbled an incantation, and the man slowed down significantly, and landed gently against the wall.

"Don't touch any of them, they're under my protection!" Shouted Gabriel shadowed in the darkness.

"_Lumos"_, incanted Albus, and the room was bathed in a bright white light. "Come here child, no one here is trying to harm you." Albus attempted a calming spell, on the children, but it was rejected by a strong ward.

"Stop! Don't attempt to use any kind of magic on these children, I don't want anyone to get hurt! There is a ward of protection on all the kids and it needs to be dissipated before any of you can come closer." Shouted Gabriel.

Gabriel waved his hand in a complex manner and the wards disappeared.

"That was a pretty powerful shield, what's your name child?" Dumbledore questioned the young boy.

"Gabriel Doyle, just Gabe for short, and these are my room mates. Why are you here, sir?", asked Gabe.

"I felt powerful magic being used. I scrolled for the source, and came upon this place, Lost Souls Orphanage. I had some people watch this place for a few days, to see if any dangerous activity was going on. They reported nothing, but a middle-aged man with a tendency to beat his young charges." Answered Dumbledore.

" I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

"Why are you here? Mr. Dumbledore, sir." Gabe replied hesitantly, while pushing back his dark red hair from his face. Gabe switched to the Othersight and read Tonks's aura.

"Reading auras is advanced magic, many adult wizards never obtain the ability, a true skill. How old are you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I'm 15", Gabe replied.

'Hmmm, dementors are on the way.' Thought Dumbledore.

"Tonks wake up Kingsley." Dumbledore said quickly. "Dementors are coming!"

"_Ennervate."_ Cried Tonks but nothing happened. "Dumbledore, Kingsley isn't waking up!" Shouted a near distraught Tonks. "What did the kid do?"

"Just an extremely powerful stunningspell." Dumbledore replied. He waved his wand and Kingsley got up. Dumbledore looked upon Gabriel with increasing respect and admiration.

"Merlin, what a headache!" Complained Kingsley while shooting a venomous glare at Gabe.

"Sorry." Muttered Gabe contritely.

Dumbledore took out a sock from a pocket of his robe, waved his wand and mumbled "_portus"_, and gave it to Tonks. "The portkey will be activated in two minutes, and do make sure that all the children are touching it. Young Gabriel and I will take a different portkey, one directly to my office. Make sure to obliviate all the children. I'll see you then, off you go! Time is of the essence!" Directed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled another sock from his robes, "_Portus_, come here child and touch the sock, you may feel slightly disoriented for a few seconds but it will pass, I assure you."

Gabe watched to make sure the other kids were safely away from the orphanage, and checking his pocket for his most prized possession; a letter he couldn't yet decipher from his mother. Walking towards Dumbledore he took one final look around before touching the sock. "I assume the looming dark aura hovering above the building are the….dementors?" Questioned Gabe.

"How intuitive of you, my boy. We must leave promptly, their arrival grows near." Responded Dumbledore.

Just as black shapes started to enter the door, simultaneously Gabe felt a chill seep into his bones and a sharp tug from his navel that pulled inward.


	2. Startling Revelations

**_Disclaimer_**: I in no way own or have a copyright for any of the characters or prior plots. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am merely a worker bee, mooching off of the Queen Bee.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for everything up to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. Alternate Universe from there. This story contains slash and violence. Read at your own risk.

_**The Dumbledores**_

"speaking"

'thinking'

telepathy

**Chapter Two: Startling Revelations**

Unbalanced Gabriel appeared in a large oval room, that he knew was the office of Dumbledore. All along the walls were magical objects, that filled his vision with a multitude of colors, and a bright golden light was in his peripheral vision. Gabriel turned to look around the room, when he stopped to look at Dumbledore. Astonished he had to shield his eyes, from all the power that this powerful sorcerer held. Even with his eyes closed he could still see all the bright golden light through tightly pinched lids.

"Amazing!" Breathed an astounded Gabe, reverting back to his normal sight.

Dumbledore smiled, and replied with twinkling eyes. "You flatter me, young Gabriel."

Dumbledore sat at his desk, and conjured a plush armchair. Then he took out a velvet bag, "Sherbert lemon?" Asked Dumbledore.

Gabriel took one, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore put his hands together with his fingertips touching. "There are a few questions, I must ask. Please answer as best as you can. Some questions I may have asked before, but just for the record." Said Dumbledore.

"Please state your full name."

"Gabriel Kaden Doyle."

"How old are you, Gabriel?"

"15, I will be turning 16 next week."

"Where were you raised?"

"All I remember is being in the orphanage all my life." Gabe thought he seen Dumbledore's eyes flash, but he was sure it was just his imagination.

"When did you realize you were different, gifted with the ability of magic."

"Um…I've always seemed to have it, it was there at my will since I can remember. The spell books that I found in the orphanage also helped me develop pretty quickly. That's how I knew all about Hogwarts, and warding spells and the lot."

"If my predictions are right, you are not completely human and you will have a transformation into your true powers on your 16th birthday, its when all magical beings reach their magical peak; the more power, I'm sorry to say, the more painful. Have you ever had any broken bones or deep cuts?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"When I was growing up I wa-… fell down the stairs and I broke my arm. When I woke up the next morning, it was completely healed." Replied Gabe.

"Just as I thought." Dumbledore mused more to himself, than to Gabe. Gabe thought he seen Dumbledore's eyes flash again, but he was probably just seeing things.

"Forgive an old man for his bantering. You my boy, are showing signs of being a highborne elf. Manifested powers since birth, powerful magic, accelerated healing, the ability to perceive magic in animate and inanimate objects, and probably a range of other special abilities. Actually all wizards are not human. I do not mean to frighten you, but there are many creatures in this world. I do not know how much you know of the magic world, but most creatures of magic live together in the world, in relative harmony. Don't worry my boy you will find the answers you seek." Finished Dumbledore cryptically.

"Someone is at your door, sir." Gabe told Dumbledore, while trying to digest everything the old sorcerer told him.

Dumbledore chuckled, eyes still twinkling furiously. "Come in Severus." Dumbledore slightly raised his voice so it could carry through the oak door.

In walked the greasiest man Gabe had ever seen, but when the man came further into the office a sense of familiarity washed over him. This man was also connected to him somehow. Gabe switched to the Othersight, and he saw Severus exactly the same way. Severus was masking his aura, but not all of it. There was something off about this little piece that he could see.

Realization washed over Gabe. "You're not human." Blurted Gabe before he had time to think.

"Neither are you." Sneered Severus. "You sent for me Headmaster?" Something was off with this child.

Before Dumbledore could answer, the letter from Gabe's mother started to glow, and one of Severus's pockets started to glow also. Severus opened his pocket, and pulled out a letter. He slowly opened the letter scared of what he might find.

_Dearest Severus,_

_If you're reading this letter it means I'm dead. Forgive me for leaving you and our son to fend for yourselves._ 'Son, what son? What are you talking about Rose?' thought Severus. He continued to read. _Yes, Severus you read right, our son. I named him Gabriel Kaden. Born on July 31 just like his cousin, Harry. I couldn't tell you because you know how James gets, he thought you were a deatheater, even Lily couldn't convince him. I don't know why he couldn't trust me, I tried to tell him that you were a spy. He was just trying to protect me, you know how brothers are. You would have done the same thing to Lily._

_Just know that I love you even in death, and you need to take care of our son for both of us. I placed a glamour on him to hide his scar. I found him in the shatters of Godric's Hollow. Harry was already gone, I could do nothing about that. I took him to an orphanage run by a good muggle friend, I couldn't keep him, I was distraught over the death of my brother and I couldn't care for anyone, the bond of a twin when broken is devastating. You felt it when Lily died. I wasn't in any state to care for myself, so how could I take care of a baby. I needed time to recuperate from the death of both James and Lily. I'm sorry I wasn't there to support you in this desperate time of need, we needed each other. Fear and desperation clouded my judgment. Your father knew what I was doing._

Snape looked up at Dumbledore sharply, but then continued to read.

_Don't be mad at him, I made him swear to me that he wouldn't tell anyone until the two loves of my life were reunited, now you are. He has a letter telling him about you._

_Take care of our son, and nurture his gifts he will have a lot of them. He will be more powerful than both of us. Teach to him to fight for good. Take care of Harry too, your father will need all the help he can get taking care of all three of you. I'm smiling. I love you dearly, you are my time, my everything. Our love is eternal, we will be reunited. Don't rush, James and Lily are keeping me company. Take care of those boys, they are more important than anyone can ever imagine. Lily told me that, and I trust her, you know she was a true seer._

_I love you my darling Severus._

_All my love,_

_Ambrosia Faith Dumbledore nee Potter_

Severus looked at his son, really noticing his presence the long matted red hair, green eyes, the overwhelming aura of magic. This was his son. His son. Hisownson. The product of his andRose's love. He began to softly weep.

Dumbledore knew what the letter was about, and he felt for his only remaining child. He couldn't help but rejoice a little bit. His son would have someone to care for, since his beloved wife was brutally torn from his life. He hadn't even got to say goodbye.

Neither of them noticed Gabe shaking violently. "I have family?" Magic poured off him in waves and whipped about him like tornado.

Everything in the room that was glass shattered. Dumbledore and Severus quickly put up shields, so not to suffer from the backlash of Gabe's grief. Gabe's power lashed out at anything it could, destroying, and shattering. Red tendrils started to wrap themselves about him, and Gabe seemed to be worn out, but the red tendrils continued to grow. Severus tentatively touched him with his magic to soothe him.

The reunited father and son wept into each others arms for several minutes.

An internal alarm went off. "Severus, I must go, there is trouble at the Dursley residence. Please forgive me for not reuniting you sooner -" Dumbledore started.

"Father, you've already been forgiven, Adair is waiting for you. Harry is such a plebian name." Severus cut him off with a frown.

"Meet me at Grimmuald Place in 3 hours." Dumbledore said before giving his son a chance to answer. He disappeared in a flash of gold.

Gabe looked startled.

"What is it Gabriel?"

"I thought no one could apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts."

Severus only chuckled.


	3. Startling Revelations PT II

**_Disclaimer_**: I in no way own or have a copyright for any of the characters or prior plots. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am merely a worker bee, mooching off of the Queen Bee.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for everything up to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. Alternate Universe from there. This story contains slash and violence. Read at your own risk.

_**The Dumbledores**_

"speaking"

'thinking'

telepathy

**Chapter Three: Startling Revelations PT.II**

**Privet Drive #4**

Harry looked at the picture of Sirius for the umpteenth time, he reveled in his grief. His magic mirrored his depressive state, green tentacles swirled about him gently as if trying to comfort him. "Bellatrix and Voldemort will pay, I will make them pay for killing the ones I love!" He whispered in the dark. He threw a ball of magic at his closet and it shattered, most of the anger drained from his body, and he whispered "_reparo_" and his closet knit itself back together.

Harry Potter vowed to himself that he would no longer play the stupid little innocent naïve Gryffindor golden boy. This year he would show his true colors. All the years he spent studying and practicing would finally be able to come out in the open. Hermione would be surprised that she finally had someone competing with her for top marks in every class. The days of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor were gone. Now came the day of the real Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry felt the wards on the house go down which meant that his aunt was dead, he would grieve later, but now he needed to act. He gathered all of his school materials from the loose floorboards, and prepared to retrieve his trunk from under the stairs. He whispered to Hedwig to find somewhere safe to go, and he watched her fly out the window. He stealthily slipped out the door, crouched low, and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He looked around for any traces of magical residue on the top landing. Finding none he slowly proceeded down the stairs carefully avoiding the weak ones. He looked around the corner, and seen a deatheater standing over the bodies of the Dursleys. Harry could see the residue of the killing curse. Filled with grief, Harry waved his hand furiously towards the deatheater, and a stunning spell knocked the deatheater off his feet and sent him flying against a wall with a sickening crunch.

"Potter!" Sneered a familiar voice.

"Avery." Harry rasped out, as he slowly turned around.

"Where's your wand, did you drop it draining your magical energy on that last spell?" Jeered Avery.

"You know nothing of what I am capable of, deatheater scum." Harry said calmly.

"I will take you to my master and he will give me the power I deserve. My master said I couldn't kill you, that pleasure is left only to the Glorious one. He said nothing of torture!" yelled Avery. "_Crucio_" Avery cursed.

Harry watched the curse come towards him, half its normal speed before crying out "_protego_". The curse bounced harmlessly off the vibrant green shield Harry produced.

Avery astoundedly watched his cruciatus curse blocked by a 15 year old wizard with nothing but a fifth year shield charm. "_Impedimenta stupefy_", he grated out.

Harry waved his hand and the spells dissipated, he waved his other hand and Avery was bound on his back facing up. "_Veritas_, tell me why Voldemort sent you to kill my family."

"Because the Dark Lord wants you to slowly break from the loss of everything and everyone you hold dear." Answered Avery. Harry cursed softly under his breath. "How are you so powerful, you should not have been able to block my curse with just a shield charm?" Asked Avery.

"I'm not the average wizard, never was, never will be." Harry answered honestly. "It shouldn't be important to you though, you won't remember a thing." Harry stunned Avery, and as Harry incanted "_obliviate_", Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, with Harry's trunk. "Professor Dumbledore!", gasped Harry. 'How did he get in here without me knowing?' he thought.

"We all have our secrets, Harry.", said Dumbledore, eyes downcast.

"Hmm…some just have more than others." Replied Harry coldly. Dumbledore put the portkey forth and Harry grabbed it. They vanished immediately.

**Grimmuald Place**

They appeared in the entrance chamber of Grimmuald Place. The portrait of Sirius's mother immediately started ranting. "FILTHY HALFBLOODS! CREATURES! INFESTING MY HOUSE WITH THEIR DISEASE, WHERE'S MY BASTARD SON, THE BLOOD TRAITOR! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED, WHERE ARE YOU SIRIUS! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, REGULUS! OH MY DEAR REGULUS! GET OUT! FILTHY, FILTHY CREATURES!".

Harry still reeling from the death of the Dursleys and not in the mood for her heinous insults, walked quickly down the hall, with Dumbledore closely behind him. He produced a ball of magic and prepared to incinerate her portrait, not paying any mind to the preservation charms he knew the portrait had. Harry also failed to notice that Dumbledore's eyes were like blue ice, and he also had produced a ball of magic.

"Say one more thing, about Sirius and I will burn you to a crisp, your protection spells will do nothing to stop me. You know nothing about Sirius and what he has done. If you were my family, I would have betrayed you too." Harry said through gritted teeth.

If portraits could quiver, the portrait of Sirius Black's mother would have. She shut her mouth and didn't open it again, afraid of what Potter and Dumbledore would do to her.

Both wizards distinguished their balls of magic and walked back to the antechamber of the Black mansion. Harry should have been surprised that Dumbledore wasn't surprised about his conjuring a ball of pure magic. He figured Dumbledore couldn't surprise him anymore.

"Harry no one will be arriving for another week or so, and we have the entire day to work out our differences." Dumbledore requested.

Harry walked into the dining room and sat down in the chair expecting Dumbledore to break the ice.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I kept so many secrets from you, but believe me they were for your o-" Dumbledore said. But Harry cut him off.

"Own good, I know Professor but-" Harry said. Only to be interrupted in turn by Dumbledore.

"Let me finish", Dumbledore said firmly. "It was wrong of me to keep so many secrets from you. Forgive an old man, but Harry you have to understand I didn't think you were ready…Wait, let me finish, after the maturity and courage you demonstrated today, I know that I committed a grave error. I misjudged you and I need to ask your forgiveness. Wait don't tell me yet, there are still some things, that need to be said." Dumbledore stated.

Harry nodded in understanding, and looked at Dumbledore with speculative eyes. He prepared himself as best he could for the news he was about to receive.

"When Giselle and I married, we were not expecting to have any children. It is almost impossible for two powerful highborne elves to birth a child-just a minute, it will all make sense in time. Giselle and I didn't have a child, we had fraternal twins. Two very powerful pureblood highborne elves; a boy older by three seconds, and a beautiful girl.

One night when I was out working late at the school, my home was attacked by a powerful dark highborne, and although my wife was powerful, more powerful than most, it wasn't enough. She hadn't fully recovered from birth. She died protecting the children. I came home just as the final blow was dealt. I don't remember much, but I do know that I killed the elf that killed my wife, and in a hazy moment I sent my son to be raised by the Snape family, I sent my daughter to a long line of squibs. Their names were Evans. I know that you can figure the rest out, Harry my son is Severus Snape, and his twin sister was..-"

"Lily Evans." Harry finished for him. Fuming on the inside, and calm on the outside, Harry asked, "When were you going to tell me? Why were you the one to deem it necessary when I found out that I had family, and that SNAPE is my uncle? Or that I am half elf? Why did you leave me with the Dursleys? Why couldn't you take care of me? "

"Forgive me Harry, I should have taken care of you, but I feared for your life, after losing my wife and daughter, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or Gabriel. If you were with me, it increased the chances of your death. I made a grave mistake, can you ever forgive me?" And Albus wept.

After hours of screaming, and crying through angry despairing tears; Harry, exhausted, fell into his grandfather's arms. After Harry let go of Albus, he finally answered the question, Albus had posed earlier.

"Of course I can forgive you…I suspected but I couldn't prove it. Now I know for sure, it just didn't add up the fact that my mother was so powerful, but a muggle. It was hard to believe that a muggle could have so much power, enough power to rival the heir of Slytherin it didn't make sense. I was mad at you for keeping secrets from me. I needed to feel a part of the effort of defeating Voldemort, you prevented me from that. Its good to have family even it is a Snape". Harry replied.

"Well how about two?" Questioned Gabe.


	4. Family Reunion

**_Disclaimer_**: I in no way own or have a copyright for any of the characters or prior plots. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am merely a worker bee, mooching off of the Queen Bee.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for everything up to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. Alternate Universe from there. This story contains slash and violence. Read at your own risk.

_**The Dumbledores**_

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Chapter Four: Family Reunion**

Harry and Dumbledore both looked towards the entrance of the kitchen, and in walked Severus with Gabe. Gabe wasn't so disheveled anymore and he cleaned up well. His red hair was tied in a neat ponytail, and he was wearing black trousers, with a green silk shirt that brought out his jade green eyes. Over that he had on a wool silver cloak.

'Merlin, Snape…what should I call him now? Uncle Severus…that sounds weird- crap.', mused Harry.

"Uncle Sev, will suffice I think Harry. On the contrary your mental shields are in place, but try not to think so loud. Harry please forgive me for the way I have treated you, it was all a façade. I've been a-", started Snape. But he was interrupted by Harry.

"No explanations needed, grandpa told me that you are a spy for the order, and your behavior towards me was all an act to keep up appearances. Now that you've found Gabe, are you still going to spy,…Uncle Sev?" questioned Harry.

"I don't think we're going to need two spies inside the ranks of Voldemort anymore, and I also think its time for the Dumbledores to make themselves known again." Albus answered for Severus.

"In a week, Gabe and Adair will undergo their transformations, we need to teach them the basics of shielding their magic, or this neighborhood will be in ruins when all their power is unleashed."

"What do you say we give them an idea of what they will look like after their transformation is complete, Father?" Suggested Severus.

With an affirmative nod, both elves started to drop their human glamours. Severus changed into a pale figure that was about 6'3½ ", with black silky shoulder length hair. His usual black eyes were the most familiar, they were cerulean blue, identical to Albus'. His hair framed his narrow almost delicate face. Poking out were pointed ears. He moved with the grace of a cat, and as sure-footed as a tight rope walker. His clothes clung to his body, taking the form of his athletic build. His magical aura was incredible, bright silver that flared from side to side. He was still distinctly Severus-like, but different.

Albus changed into an almost identical copy of Severus, except his hair was red, with no trace of gray and reached the middle of his back and it was full, bushy-like. He was also slightly taller than Severus. He looked to be no older than 40. In his true form it seemed as if Albus was indestructible, his golden aura pulsed.

Gabe and Harry looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'Merlin!'.

"Why don't you look as um…", said Harry at a lost for words.

"Old?" Inquired Albus.

"Yeah." Harry answered sheepishly.

"Because full-blooded elves stop aging at about 30, and we have to make ourselves appear older. You and Gabe, half-elven and half-human will stop aging around 25, because of your human half. You can of course slightly alter your appearance year after year to give the effect of aging normally, as I sort've done. For every human decade I only age a year. " Albus explained.

"Now that our secret will be revealed soon, we must dress like true Highborne elves. Father we must soon go shopping so our heirs can wear the clothes that most befits them. The finest silk…the finest everything. Not one galleon should be spared." Said an excited Severus.

For the next week the family caught up on each others histories. In the case of Gabe he spent most of his time marveling at the tales of the wizarding world, and Harry's adventures. Harry taught him how to fly, and he was almost as good as Harry. But then Harry had been flying for five years already. Harry and Severus both thought he would be perfect for the keeper position.

Harry and Gabe became inseparable, one couldn't be found without the other. When July 30 came, Severus and Albus were setting up the wards to contain the loose magic that might be inadvertently flying around during the boys' transformation.

The boys spent the entire day preparing for their transformation helping to set up wards around the house, and especially around their rooms. Although they agreed to leave the adjoining door open, and they also agreed that they probably needed their own separate space, because they didn't know how much their magic would grow.

When 11:00 came, Albus thought it would be best if the boys were in a deep sleep when they went through the transformation, because it would be less painful.

Before Gabe went to sleep he closed his eyes and visualized an unbreakable wall around his vast wall of magic, satisfied with what he achieved he relaxed as best as he could. He knew Harry was doing the same, because the room seemed devoid of magic.

Albus charmed both boys into a deep sleep, although he didn't think it would do too much good, for the pain he knew they would suffer. Albus quickly left the room because he knew midnight was approaching and the transformation would begin.

When the clock struck midnight, both boys arched their backs sharply as the dam that held their limitless power broke. Out of Harry, green swirls of magic exploded from his body and he was racked with sharp jolts of pain.

Gabe was in the same exact state as Harry, his red magic formed a sphere around his body, as his body convulsed. Magic poured out of every orifice of their bodies, mouths opened in a silent scream. Bonding with them, making them complete.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Magnus woke up startled from his sleep, he could feel a great magic awakening. The reckoning of evil would come this century.

"Shit, elflings that need to be trained, and I don't want to fucking do it!" Magnus said still groggy from sleep.

'Albus, I'm sure you felt that, we need to do something about it.' Magnus thought at Albus.

'Yeah…my grandsons, isn't it amazing?' Albus projected back.

'Your what! When were you going to tell me that you had grandsons? They should have been trained at the earliest age possible, whatever D. I'll talk to you later, I'm still sleepy.' Replied Magnus and closed his connection with Albus.

Magnus muttered "I hate elves."

He stood up and released some of the power that he was holding and the chamber shook. He phased out of the chamber and to his rooms for a proper sleep.


	5. Hermione

**_Disclaimer_**: I in no way own or have a copyright for any of the characters or prior plots. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am merely a worker bee, mooching off of the Queen Bee.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for everything up to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. Alternate Universe from there. This story contains slash and violence. Read at your own risk.

_**The Dumbledores**_

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Chapter Five: Hermione**

**Grimmuald Place**

Harry woke up, and he felt different, more free. He got up from his bed and looked around at his tattered room. Everything was in shambles except his bed. He reached into his magic and spread it outward and everything in the room repaired itself.

For the first time he noticed that he wasn't wearing any glasses, and he could see perfectly. He could see the yellow ward around his door, placed there his by grandfather. He found the weak spot his grandfather placed in the weaving for him to get out, and pulled at the knot and the ward was down. He ran to the bathroom eager to see how he had changed. When he got to the mirror, he almost cried out in shock. He was now about five feet ten, and his hair was no longer an unruly mop, it hung down to his shoulders, the slightly curled black tresses were like silk. His pointed ears could easily be hidden behind his hair. His skin was a golden color, and his vibrant jade green eyes blazed back at him in the mirror. Harry took off his shirt, and found a lean body ripped with muscle. A malnourished boy went to bed, and awoke a Greek Adonis.

He walked out of his bathroom and walked towards Gabe's room, about to open the door, he found himself face to face with identical vibrant green eyes. Gabe had changed drastically too; his hair was a darker than auburn , but not quite black, it hung slightly past his shoulders. His hair was straight, and the pointed ears were completely concealed. On his neck was a scar of a flame, but it wasn't very noticeable. His father made him promise that when the scar showed up, they would leave its true meaning a secret.

They walked down to the kitchen where Severus and Albus were. Severus looked upon his son and nephew with pride. 'Father and I will have to beat the girls back with a stick', thought Severus.

The boys both looked at Severus astonished. They could hear his thoughts although they were faint. Albus told them it would happen because they were so closely related. With training they would be able to hear anyone's thoughts.

"We must go shopping for some new clothes. Off to Diagon Alley." Proclaimed Albus.

**Diagon Alley**

When the family appeared in the Leaky Cualdron they immediately walked towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. When they stepped into the bustling crowd of wizards, wizards and other magical creatures started to whisper;

"Who are they?"

"What are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"They're gorgeous!"

"Are they single?"

The men just smiled, and kept walking towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they entered the goblins watched them with wary eyes. Wizards were enough, now they had four elves to deal with. The goblin at the counter watched Albus through narrow eyes.

"How may I help you sirs?" It asked nastily.

"I would like to withdraw money from the vaults of Dumbledore, Snape, and Potter oh and here are the keys." Albus replied nicely.

The goblins eyes widened in recognition at the sight of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter. He apologized profusely and called a goblin. "Take these gentlemen to their vaults, and be quick about it." He said smiling a nasty goblin smile.

When the family left Gringotts, with full pouches they walked to Ollivanders' to buy Gabe a wand for school.

When they entered the shop, Ollivander recognized the family right away.

"The Dumbledore family reunited at last! I assume young Gabriel needs a wand." Ollivander said knowingly.

"Hold out your right hand please, thank you. You are in a hurry, so I will not lollygag around, and pretend I do not know which wand suits you perfectly. Here we are, essence of griffin, mahogany, 11 inches, powerful. You have the only wand with that particular core. Take good care of it. Seven galleons please." Requested Ollivander. Albus paid him and the family walked out of the wand shop.

Gabe took out the wand and tested it with a simple levitating charm. It worked perfectly.

The family walked to Tritz's Tailoring to buy new clothes. When they entered the shop four young girls grabbed an elf and took to them to a corner of the room and begin measuring. When they walked out 1,450 galleons poorer, they had several outfits of all different colors and material. Including battle wear for their future training sessions.

Walking towards the Ice Cream Parlor, Harry noticed a beautiful girl with chestnut hair and a beautiful body. When he saw her face he ran over to her excited.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. She looked around and saw a gorgeous green-eyed teenager running towards her. She didn't know what to say to this extremely tantalizing stranger.

"H-Hi", she stammered. "Do I know you?" She asked confused.

"It's me Harry!" He exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD HARRY! What happened to you, you've changed! Wow!" Exclaimed an excited Hermione.

"So have you, look at you, you're gorgeous! Oy! this is my cousin Gabriel, my uncle Sev, and my grandfather Albus!" Introduced Harry excitedly.

Hermione took the revelations in stride and looked at the four most gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life. Then she noticed the pointed ears of Albus and Severus. She tried to not to look so shocked. She knew the story would come out sooner or later.

'Merlin, look at Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. They're not human! They're Highborne Elves. Elves hasn't been seen in the last-' Hermione thought.

"50 years, Ms. Granger I am quite familiar with my history, thank you." Severus interrupted.

Hermione flushed embarrassed, not because of the interruption, but because she called the two elder men hot, and now she knew they heard her.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked.

"Well-" Albus started but there was a loud explosion coming from the area near Flourish and Blotts.

The four elves and witch ran towards the explosion and found about two dozen deatheaters assaulting the public.

'Use your wands, I don't want anyone to know what we are yet.', Albus projected to his family.

They all took out their wands including Hermione, and immediately went into action.

Albus stopped a deatheater from assaulting a woman with a well placed stunning spell that sent the deatheater flying 20 feet. He went about helping the injured people knowing that his son and grandsons could handle the deatheaters.

Hermione was casting spells left and right with the precision and accuracy of an experienced auror. She had taken out about five when she saw a deatheater torturing a young man, and ran over to help him. "_Finite_", she whispered and the deatheater's spell was cancelled. He looked around and saw her.

"_Crucio_", the deatheater incanted. Enraged Hermione waved her hand and the spell dissipated into nothing.

She raised her wand and cried, "_stupefius totalus_". A beam of red light shot out of her wand before spreading out like a shockwave and stunning four deatheaters.

Albus watched Hermione's blue aura flare as she cast spell after spell effortlessly. Some spells she cast were even wandless. 'Impressive. She can draw magic from the earth!' He needed to talk to her parents post haste.

Lucius Malfoy, earlier released from Azkaban was impressed with the handsome wizard he was fighting. He had great speed, and great control of his spells. Whenever Lucius would deflect one of his spells towards an innocent victim, the young wizard would cancel it before it got anywhere near the victim, while remaining on the defensive. The Dark Lord would love to have this wizard fighting for his side.

"The Dark Lord would reward you beyond your wildest dreams for joining him, young wizard. You are powerful, you could quickly move up the ranks to be a respected Deatheater." Lucius said.

"I would never become a Voldemort lackey, like you…Malfoy." Harry said recognizing the voice of the elder Malfoy, realizing he must have been released from prison.

Malfoy was stunned to hear the voice of his Master's worst enemy. He was shocked to see the change. "Potter!" he sneered. "You still don't fear the Dark Lord like you should, you will pay for saying his name. You insolent brat! _Crucio._" He gritted out.

Harry countered with a shield charm "_Ancile. Expelliarmus_". Successfully disarming the elder Malfoy.

Severus appeared in front of Harry. "Attempt to harm my nephew again, and I will disembowel you." He fumed.

"Snape!" Lucius asked confused.

"Actually its Dumbledore." Severus replied icily. "Now run back to your master and tell him your big news. Do me a favor, tell him I am no longer in his service." Severus rolled his sleeve up, and pointed to the Dark Mark on his arm and incanted "_phoenicius_", and it was replaced by a silver phoenix. "Oh, and don't forget to tell him that he now has to deal with four Dumbledores, instead of just one. I'm sure he'll take the news well." Severus finished.

Lucius defeated and astonished at Severus's betrayal, _accio_ed his wand and disapparated.

"Uncle Sev, are there anymore deatheaters?", Harry asked.

"No, the rest got away. Let's go." Severus answered.

With the deatheaters incapacitated from the combined efforts of Gabe, Harry, Hermione, and Severus. They regrouped to see what else could be done.

Albus noticed the change in the wind, and smiled.


End file.
